The Doctor to Dani Boy er, Girl
by MyNameIsAwesome
Summary: The end of the world began when Nico di Angelo appeared in my bedroom. It continued when my long lost father showed up, claiming to be an alien. The end got even closer when my mother accidently shot my dad with a laser gun. And then it came. With a fez.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hola peoples of Earth, Gallifrey, Raxicoricofallapotorius, Klom, and other planets. Here's my new story, an idea that came to me when I was dreaming about Nico shadow-traveling into my house, and then randomly adding DW to it cause I'm obsessed. Anyway, this story (or at least this chapter) is dedicated to Wingz-and-a-Fez because she is the only reason I actually made this a full story. Anyway, hope you like it and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, DW, or **_**anything **_**really.**

**Copyright: I own the plot, Dani, and Jeff. That's **_**pretty **_**much it. Enjoy!**

Chapter One

The end of the world began when Nico di Angelo appeared in my bedroom.

Yes, yes, I realize how wrong that sounds, but he didn't do anything. He literally just _appeared. _As in, one second he wasn't there, and the next second, he was. Poof. Just like that.

I was alone at my computer, eternally bored because my parents (well, mom and step-dad, but same difference) were at some lame party that literally _no _one cared about- even them.

So I sat in my room, being bored, googling random words, just to see what came up (if you google the word, 'you' there's actually a Wikipedia page on it) when an unnaturally dark shadow appeared in the sky and a boy fell out.

He landed neatly enough, but then fell to his knees and started grumbling and cursing in three different languages.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He looked up in surprise; then frowned at me, obviously confused. He blinked a couple times; then rubbed his eyes. Finally, when he probably realized he had no idea where he was, he asked in return,

"Where am I?"

I sighed. "You're in my bedroom. Who are you?"

He shook his head. "No, what country?"

"America?" How could he not know what country he was in? "Who are you?"

"State?" he continued. I sighed again, now exasperated.

"Maryland. _Who are you and what are you doing in my bedroom?_"

"Maryland. That's not _too _far from New York," the boy muttered.

I cleared my throat, angry now, and he looked up. "Hmm? What?" he asked. I glared at him. "Oh, right. Nico."

I rolled my eyes, and continued to glare. He looked up again. "Nico di Angelo," he rephrased.

I made a motion with my hand that obviously said, "Keep going."

Nico sighed. "I don't know what I'm doing here," he admitted. "I screwed up. I was trying to shadow travel all the way to camp, but it's a long way to New York from Australia. Took a lot out of me. Couldn't make it all the way."

The first thing I wondered was what the Hades he'd been doing in Australia, but before I could ask, my cell phone rang.

I checked the Caller ID; then said to Nico, "If you're so tired, take a nap. I gotta take this."

He looked kinda surprised at the offer, but eventually curled up on my bed and fell asleep.

I rolled my eyes and answered the phone. "Hey, Perce. What's up?"

Behind me, Nico sprang up from the bed, but I ignored him.

"Just waiting for a friend of mine," Percy replied. "Got bored, decided to give you a call."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, so I'm who you call when you've got nothing better to do?" I asked sarcastically.

"Pretty much," Percy answered. I laughed and rolled my eyes again.

"Who are you waiting for?" I asked him. I could practically hear him shrug from the other end.

"Oh, just a camp friend. You'll probably meet him tomorrow. He doesn't come to camp very often, but I convinced him to hang out for the summer. You'll probably like him. He's the only person in existence who's more anti-social than you are."

If I'd been with him in person, I'd have hit him at that comment.

"What's his name?" I asked, just because I couldn't think of anything else to say. Nico was sitting on the edge of my bed now, staring at my phone like it was a bomb. I turned away so I wouldn't have to look at his corpse-like face.

"Nico." I froze and slowly turned to face the boy still standing there.

"Hey, Perce, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow," I spoke into the phone. I hung up before Percy could say anything else.

"How do _you _know Percy?" we both asked at the same time.

"He's my cousin," Nico replied.

"He's my _brother_," I answered. "_Well, _half-brother. _Well, _technically not brother at all, but still, I think of him as my brother…it's confusing."

"Yeah," Nico agreed. "Technically, we're not cousins either. Parallel cousins, really. His dad's Poseidon; mine is Hades. Technically, we're not related in any way, shape, or form, though. Why do you think of him as your brother?"

I began to answer, but froze when I heard the kitchen door open downstairs.

"Dani? Where are you?" my mom called.

My eyes widened and before Nico could ask questions, I grabbed him and shoved him in the closet.

"Dani?" my mom yelled again, coming upstairs.

Nico began to protest, but I slapped a piece of duct tape over his mouth and shut the door.

"Daniella Amelia Song! Get down here!"

I sighed. "Coming, sorry!"

I rushed down the stairs to meet my mother. Her curly blondish hair framed her flawless face as she looked down sternly at me.

"What took you so long?" she demanded. I looked down in shame, occasionally glancing at the pocket where I knew my mother kept her laser gun as I thought of how I should answer.

"Sorry, I…fell asleep. I didn't hear you until now."

My mother smiled at me and ruffled my hair. I always wondered why I looked absolutely nothing like her or my grandparents.

My long hair was darker and much straighter than Mom's. It always flops over my eyes in the front, the way she claims my dad's does, but I wouldn't know. I've never met my dad.

Mom says our eyes were similar too, mine and my dad's. She says his brown eyes match mine completely, even in the way they seem to hold nine hundred years of knowledge, while her own eyes are bright blue and of their own time.

"Melody? Are you upstairs?" Jeff, my stepfather called.

Mom sighed and closed her eyes before answering, "In a minute!"

I knew Mom hated what her husband called her. Technically, she had been born Melody Pond (and that's what Jeff referred to her as), but ever since she first met my dad, she'd been River Song. She always told me that she was _so _lucky that Jeff at least let her keep her "fake" last name for me.

"So, I thought you guys would be at that party thing for at least another two hours," I said, trying to fill the awkward silence.

My mom shrugged. "It was so dull, Dani. Your father would've hated it."

I nodded knowingly. My mother had told me millions of stories about how many times she had almost gotten arrested because my father had gotten bored.

"Melody!" Jeff called again. Mom sighed and glanced at me apologetically before retreating down the stairs.

The second Mom was out of sight, I rushed back upstairs and yanked Nico out of the closet.

"So….Daniella Amelia Song, huh?" he asked once I'd ripped the tape off his mouth.

I nodded.

"Interesting last name," he commented.

I shrugged. Nico rolled his eyes.

"So, you were telling me why you thought of Percy as a brother before we were rudely interrupted?" Nico prompted.

I shrugged again. "It's a long story," I answered simply. "That I'd really rather not go into at the moment. Now, you better get off to camp. Percy's waiting for you."

Nico nodded, but stalled as long as he could, probably hoping that I would get annoyed of him and tell him the story to make him leave.

I didn't tell him the story, of course. It was too long and complicated, and _I _didn't even understand half of it. But before I could literally push Nico out the window, a light flashed on and off in front of me, making me freeze. I'd seen that light before. Somewhere. And the noise. I knew that noise. That noise was like my version of a lullaby.

I cautiously stepped forward and stroked the blue wood.

"What the Hades is going on?" Nico demanded. I didn't answer.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and an overly happy, _extremely _familiar man jumped out.

"Dani!"

**A/N: Like? Love? Hate? TELL ME IN A REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hola peoples of Earth or….not…Earth…..anyway, thanks to all who reviewed. You all get cookies. I love you guys so much for reviewing because reviewing is awesome and such….anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Pretty please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or DW.**

**Copyright: I own the plot, Dani, and Jeff. That is all. **

Chapter Two

"Who are you?" I asked the bowtie-clad man.

"Dani," he said again, sighing a little. "Rassilon, I haven't seen you in ages! How old are you now? Thirteen?"

I nodded, though how the stranger knew my name and age was beyond me.

"So it's….what? Two thousand…"

"Eleven," I supplied. The man nodded.

"Right, right. Good year," he commented.

"Bit dull," I replied, making the strange man grin at me for no apparent reason.

The smile disappeared when the man noticed Nico.

"Who's this?" he asked me. "You don't- you don't have a _brother_ now, do you?"

I chuckled and muttered, "Not in this lifetime," while Nico looked slightly disturbed.

"Boyfriend then?" the man guessed.

"Oh _gods, _no!" Nico and I exclaimed, both looking _extremely _disturbed.

"He- he's just a friend," I protested. "_Well, _barely a friend- more like an acquaintance really- _well, _barely an acquaintance even, we just met- _when he randomly appeared in my bedroom," _I turned to glare at the boy.

"I said I was sorry," he grumbled.

I turned back to the strange man and accused, "You know, now that I think about it, _you _kinda randomly appeared in my bedroom too! So, tell me, _who are you?"_

The man looked surprised at my suspicion, but quickly waved it off and replied,

"Never mind that. I have a _very _important question for you."

He leaned down and looked me straight in the eyes.

"By important, I mean your life could _depend _on it one day," he rephrased. "Do you understand?"

I nodded. I had no idea where the stranger was going with this, but I figured knowing wouldn't hurt.

The man leaned in further; then asked quietly, but completely seriously, "What do you think…..about fezzes?"

I blinked. "Fezzes?" I clarified.

The man nodded. "Yes, fezzes, you know, like a fez."

I frowned in confusion; then glanced over at Nico, who shrugged. Turning back to the strange man, I asked, "What's a fez?"

The man recoiled in surprise. "Y- you've never seen a _fez_?" he asked.

I slowly shook my head. "Nooooooo," I answered uncertainly.

"Y- you know, it's those red hats with the….." the man paused, thinking of a usable word and made an awkward clawing motion over his head. "…tassels?" he finished.

I shook my head again. "Never heard of them," I stated.

The man didn't seem convinced. "You sure?" he asked. I nodded.

"Completely sure?" I nodded yet again.

The man sighed. "I am going to kill your mother," he grumbled; then yelled, "RIVER!"

My mother came rushing up the stairs, looking concerned.

"What? What's wro-" her voice faltered when she saw the man in front of me. "Doctor?"

"I come home for _one _day to see my _only _daughter and I find out she's never seen a fez!" the man scolded accusingly.

Mom face-palmed. "Oh my God, is that _seriously _what this is about?" she muttered.

"Fezzes are very important pieces of life!" the man pointed out.

"_Fezzes _are goofy hats!" Mom retorted.

"They are cool!"

"I'm so confused!" I broke in. "What's a fez? Who's he?"

"Oh, sorry, did I forget to introduce myself? I'm the Doctor," the man said. "Hello!" he waved.

"The Doctor?" I asked.

"Yep. The Doctor. That's me."

"Just….the Doctor?"

"Uh huh."

"So, I'm actually supposed to call you the Doctor?"

The man thought about that. "Well, that or Dad," he finally decided.

I stared at him, processing what he'd said. Then I turned to my mom. "Oh, no. No, no, no, no. You have _got _to be kidding me," I said to her.

Mom stared at the Doctor, her eyes never leaving his face. "Dani," she began, sounding kinder than I'd ever heard her sound. "This is the Doctor. This is your father."

"But-..but- have you _looked _at him?" I stared pointedly at the bowtie.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

Mom rolled her eyes. "I know what you mean, Dani,"

"Hey!" he repeated.

"_But,_" Mom continued. "I've known and loved him my whole life."

The Doctor nodded in satisfaction.

"She's actually a lot like you, though," Mom said to the Doctor.

"_Really?_" he and I asked in bewilderment.

"Ask her about herself," Mom suggested to the Doctor.

He faced me. "What was your first word?" he asked. "Do you know?"

"Geronimo," I replied. I'd always thought that it wasn't a real word and I had just been babbling, but Mom insisted on referring to it as my first.

The Doctor's eyes widened and he turned to my mom, who nodded slightly. I didn't understand why that was of any importance, but before I could ask, the Doctor continued his questions.

"Favorite candy?"

"Jelly babies," I answered immediately. The Doctor grinned before continuing.

"Favorite pastry?"

I thought about that for a minute. I hadn't had a lot of pastries since we had moved to America (even if I had had six years to try some), but I knew my favorite from my summers in England.

"Jammie dodgers," I finally replied, making the Doctor grin even more.

"Favorite animal?"

"Cats." The Doctor wrinkled his nose in distaste, but didn't comment.

"Favorite…color?" he continued.

"Rainbow."

"Does that count as a color?" Nico broke in. I shrugged.

"Wait a minute, who's he?" Mom asked.

"A friend," the Doctor and I replied simultaneously as Nico shrank back into the shadows. Then, the Doctor kept asking questions, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Play any instruments?" he asked.

"Recorder," I replied, though I personally didn't think of that as much of an instrument. "Spoons if it counts as well."

The Doctor leaned his head back and groaned; then muttered something about "two and seven being totally pointless where music was concerned," which didn't make any sense to me. Eventually, he sighed and kept asking questions.

"Favorite….hat? Oh, wait, never mind, don't answer that. You wouldn't have one since River _kept all the great hats from you._"

Mom smiled triumphantly. "Yep," she confirmed. "No fez, no Stetson, not even a bunkbed."

The Doctor stared at her, horrified, while I just felt confused.

"N-no _bunkbeds?_" the Doctor clarified. "How do you keep bunkbeds from a _child?_"

"What's a bunkbed?" I asked. "How do you put a bunk on a bed? What's a _bunk_ anyway?"

The adults ignored me. "Please don't tell me," the Doctor pleaded of my mother. "…No bowties?"

Mom sighed. "It was kinda hard to keep her from bowties," she admitted.

"YES!" the Doctor cheered.

"Bowties are weird," I commented.

"NO!"

"Is that the Doctor I hear?" a voice called from downstairs. Apparently Jeff had heard my…..father's outbursts.

The Doctor sighed. "Hello Jeff, you egotistical, annoying, self-respecting git who _stole my wife_," he called back, obvious despise towards my step-dad dripping in his voice.

"It's good to see you too, Doctor," Jeff called sarcastically; then seemingly went back to whatever he'd been doing.

"Alright, I admit, she is a lot like me," the Doctor said, turning back to me. "Like all of me, actually. She seems to have picked up certain traits from each of my regenerations. Actually…" he paused; then asked, "Dani? Do you play any sports?"

I shrugged. "I do karate. And I play cricket in the summer in England."

The Doctor grinned triumphantly. "See? There you go. Three and five right there."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"During my fifth regeneration, for whatever reason, I was a big cricket fan. Wore a cricket uniform, carried a cricket ball in my pocket, all that kinda stuff. In my tenth, I was still pretty skilled with a cricket ball. Anyway, and then during my third regeneration, I was exiled on Earth, long story, I was stuck working for UNIT and that annoying git Brigadier, running errands for the Time Lords, etc, but during that time, I decided to bump up my defense systems a bit. I learned karate," the Doctor explained.

Next to me, Mom snorted.

"What's so funny?" the Doctor demanded.

"You? Doing karate?" My mom explained. "It's just ridiculous!"

"Hmmph," the Doctor muttered, straightening his bowtie. "Yes, well, my old partners thought so as well. Liz and Jo thought it a complete waste of time, though Sarah Jane sorta forgot about it once she saw my twenty-four foot long scarf…"

"You have a twenty-four foot long scarf?" I asked.

The Doctor nodded. "Had, yes. I doubt I have it anymore."

"What did it look like?" I inquired.

The Doctor hesitated, remembering. "It was long," he began. I rolled my eyes. Of course it was long. "And….rainbowy….and long."

I rolled my eyes again. Great description, really. But seriously, it did help.

I opened my closet door and pulled out a scarf that pretty much matched the Doctor's description.

"Like this?" I asked, holding it up.

The Doctor's eyes widened, as did my mother's.

"Where did you get that?" they both asked.

I shrugged. "Made it," I answered simply. "Got a sewing kit for Christmas, decided to make a scarf, got bored once it was done, so I continued it and made it really super long."

The Doctor nodded, looking interested.

"So, why are you here anyway?" I asked.

The Doctor seemed surprised at the question, and I doubted he even knew the answer.

"Oh, well, I was….just…you know, passing by. Wanted to say hello… Speaking of which, there are some others who need to say hello as well."

The Doctor stuck his head inside his big blue box, and called, "Amy! Rory! Come say hello to your future granddaughter!"

Two people stuck their heads out and surveyed the crowd. I recognized them….sort of. It was obvious they were my grandparents, but they were…younger….a lot younger.

"Who's she?" Amy asked the Doctor.

"My daughter," Mom replied. "Your granddaughter. In the future, anyway."

Amy and Rory nodded at me. I nodded back. We wouldn't know each other for awhile. There was really no need to be friendly.

"What is that box thing?" Nico asked, stepping forward and surprising everyone, since most of us had forgotten he was there.

"It's the TARDIS," we all answered simultaneously- Mom, Dad, Amy, Rory, and me. I wasn't sure how I knew, but I did.

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space," I muttered. The Doctor put his hand on my shoulder and smiled at me.

"Would you like to take a ride?" he asked me and Nico. I knew we both needed to get to camp, so….why not, right?  
>Without verbally answering, I grabbed Nico's hand and dragged him inside the TARDIS. Before he could say anything, I told him, "And yes, it <em>is <em>bigger on the inside. You get used to it."

I didn't even know how _I _was used to it. I'd never been inside this thing…..as far as I knew. Yet the machine seemed to recognize me, somehow.

The TARDIS hummed happily, almost saying hello in my mind.

I walked up to the console and stroked it affectionately while Nico marveled at the ship.

"So, where should we go?" the Doctor asked, jumping into the TARDIS.

"Where're Amy and Rory?" I asked in return. He shrugged.

"Wanted some alone time with you mother. So, where to?" he repeated.

"Camp Half-Blood," I replied instantly. "In the present."

The Doctor nodded and started flicking switches and pressing buttons.

When he was about to pull down a certain switch, I got a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach and I instinctively reached out to stop him.

"Wait!" I commanded. Pushing his hand away from the lever, I quickly pulled down the identical one next to it, setting us in flight.

"H-how did you do that?" the Doctor demanded. I shrugged.

"Instinct," I replied. "The other one would've set off the fire alarms. I doubt we wanted that."

The Doctor cleared his throat awkwardly, and continued pressing buttons, glancing at me occasionally, before standing up and leaning against the railing.

"So," he began. "Camp Half-Blood, eh?"

I nodded.

"You know, I've met plenty of demigods in my life time," he told us. "Famous ones, too. Hercules, Perseus, Achilles, Orpheus, Orion, Percy Jackson, Theseus, Epaphus,"

"Wait a minute," Nico and I interrupted.

"What?"

"You've met Percy Jackson?" we still spoke together.

"Of course," he said, sounding surprised. "Percy and I are best friends. We're like totally tight!"

We stared at him.

"Right, you're completely right, never saying that again," he muttered. "Anyway, but yeah, I know Percy! He still hasn't introduced me to Annabeth yet, though. He promised me he would."

Before Nico or I could comment, the TARDIS crashed to a stop. The Doctor ran to open the door and ended up with fifteen swords at his neck.

**A/N: Haha. The Doctor's got swords at his neck. That's funny. Anyway, hope you guys liked the chapter. Pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty please with a cherry on top review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OMG, I am soooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever. I know how much you guys love this story (I'm not trying to be vain; I love it too). For those of you who have read ChickWithThePurpleGuitar's The Impossible Demigod (also written by me, btw; it's just my second account), this is another chapter I wrote on a phone. For those of you who haven't, well I wrote this chapter on a phone. Either way, I'm really sorry it took me this long. I'll try to make the next one faster (but I can't make any promises). I'm also really sorry it's kinda short. I try, really. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or DW or any of the famous people mentioned. **

**Copyright: I own the plot and any OC's I make up. **

**Please review!**

Chapter Three

The Doctor stood at the door, attempting to keep the campers from killing him, while Nico and I watched from the console.

It seemed my father was really bad at persuading people that he was an innocent bystander, especially since no one was supposed to be able to just walk into Camp Half-Blood and the TARDIS and pretty much randomly appeared.

Plus, the psychic paper didn't seem to work on demigods.

Finally, when it was obvious the campers would kill him at a glance, Nico sighed and pushed past me, muttering something about "having to do everything."

Pushing himself out of the TARDIS, Nico walked casually past the sword-wielders and they stepped back some, looking surprised.

"Nico?" one kid said. "What are you doing with the intruder?"

Nico ignored said camper and continued walking away from the spaceship/time machine.

"Alright, alright; this is getting ridiculous. Just let me through," a voice suddenly said.

A very _familiar _voice.

"Percy!" the Doctor exclaimed when he saw the owner of the voice.

"Doctor?" Percy replied. "What the Hades are you doing here?"

My father grinned; then turned his head back to me and said proudly, "See? Told you I knew him."

To Percy, the Doctor said, "I came to bring some friends of mine to camp! Plus, I still need to meet Annabeth."

Percy sighed, laughing a little at the man's ridiculousness. "Whatever you say, Doctor. Who'd you bring? You know, besides Nico. How do you even know him?" Percy sounded genuinely confused, which I would've thought was a good thing if my father didn't then ruin it.

"Well, I brought my daughter to stay for awhile. Come on out of there Dani boy- er, I mean, girl," he called.

I hesitantly stepped out of the TARDIS and approached the son of Poseidon. Percy's eyes widened.

"Dani?" he exclaimed.

I gave a nervous little wave. "Hey Perce. I came a day early!"

Percy stared at me for a minute before he composed himself. He then pointed to the Doctor, and asked me,

"Okay but so how do _you _know _him_?"

I winced, thinking about what this really meant.

"He's my…father. Sort of. Thing," I replied.

Percy frowned; then started looking back and forth between my father and me, probably searching for the resemblance. Then his eyes widened (for what, the third time?).

"What in Hades?" he muttered. "You two are practically identical! Wait, but Dani, if he's your father, then is your mom a goddess?"

I shrugged and looked over at the Time Lord next to me.

He shook his head. "Nope. River's definitely your real mum."

Percy frowned in confusion. "But then-"

Suddenly a voice called out to us.

"Percy? Who are these people?"

I turned around to see Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena.

The Doctor broke out into a huge grin. "Annabeth!" he exclaimed. Turning to Percy, he clarified, "Annabeth, right?" Percy nodded, so the Doctor turned back to the girl. "Annabeth! Good to meet you. I'm the Doctor."

"The Doctor?" Annabeth asked. "What kind of a name is the Doctor?"

The Doctor shrugged.

"Oh… long story… interesting field trip… complicated…the point is, Annabeth! I have heard _loads _about you! Is it true your first kiss was on top of a _volcano_?"  
>Annabeth's eyes widened, probably surprised by the awkwardly personal question. Luckily, Percy saved us all from total embarrassment.<p>

"So, Doctor, Dani, I should probably go tell Chiron you're here."

The Doctor's eyes practically lit up.

"Chiron? Is he still here? Oh, he and I were _great _friends. I met him about….six faces ago. It was a nice time. He was young. I was blonde. Real nice."

We all stared at him. "Blonde?" we exclaimed. I had a feeling I wasn't the only one who couldn't imagine him blonde.

"Yeah! I was a great blonde!" the alien insisted. "Here! I think I have a picture in here somewhere."

The Doctor began rummaging through his bigger-on-the-inside pockets and taking out random stuff.

"Pizza box, no, wedding ring from Marilyn Monroe, no, guitar pick signed by Jimi Hendrix, ah! Here it is!"

The Doctor showed us the picture of blonde him (which I'm sure we all believed was fake) and then we took him to rest of the way to the Big House.

Or, at least, we _would've _arrived at the Big House if we hadn't been ambushed by campers. With swords.

Déjà vu, anyone?

**A/N: Once again, I'm sorry it's kinda short and I'll **_**really **_**try to update faster next time. Pretty please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: 31 reviews people! Thirty one! That's not actually that many but considering this is only the fourth chapter, it's pretty good. Anyway, sorry I haven't updated in forever, I was busy and tired and lazy and….a bunch of other excuses that you're just gonna hate me more for, so….ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my own wonderful OC's. **

**Copyright: Like I said I own the plot and my wonderful OC's, so please no stealing.**

Chapter Four

"Does this happen to everyone who visits Camp Half-Blood?" I whispered to Percy as our fellow campers threatened us with overly sharp objects.

Percy considered this. "No, I think it's just you guys," he replied.

"Great," I muttered.

"Percy, what the Hades? How could you bring a mortal in here?" a random camper demanded. Watching all these campers try to kill us, I realized how many I didn't recognize. I really needed to get out more.

"He's not…_exactly _a mortal, guys," Percy told the campers. "This is Dani's father."

The campers stared at him for a minute, processing what he'd said. Then their eyes widened and, as one it seemed, they lowered to their knees.

"Why are they kneeling?" the Doctor asked Percy softly, looking genuinely confused.

"They think you're a god," Percy replied, just as softly.

"Oh, okay. Cool."

"So anyway, I'm just gonna take these guys to the Big House to see Chiron. Can you make sure we have no more interruptions?" Percy asked, while the Doctor waved happily at them all.

"Uh, yeah, sure, 'course Percy," one camper said, then left awkwardly with the others.

"_Are_ you a god?" Annabeth asked the Doctor once it was just the four of us again.

"Not that I know of," my father answered.

I rolled my eyes. "He's not a god," I told Annabeth. "He's a…..Time Lord. An alien. Technically immortal. But not a god."

"I could be!" the Doctor protested. "The lonely god, they used to call me. That could mean something, couldn't it?"

I gave him a Look, which was kinda awkward, considering this was my father. "Are you a _Greek _god?"

The Doctor looked down at the floor. "Probably not…" he muttered.

I rolled my eyes again. My father was so ridiculous.

"Wait a minute. What god do they think I am?" he then asked Percy.

The son of Poseidon shrugged. "Who knows? Probably just a minor god not many people have heard of."

The Doctor nodded. "I'm definitely someone not many people have heard of."

Percy led us to the Big House then and the Doctor looked around Camp Half-Blood with a kind of nostalgic look on his face.

"It's been a while since I was last here," he sighed.

"It was last summer," Percy corrected.

"For you, maybe," the Doctor pointed out. "For me it's been ages."

"When _did _you first come here?" I asked, really interested now that I had time to ask him.

"And when did you magically meet my boyfriend?" Annabeth added.

The Doctor and Percy exchanged glances. Apparently the story of their meeting was an…interesting one.

"Well, the very first time I came here," the Doctor began. "was during my fifth regeneration, hundreds of years ago. I came around….1863, during the Civil War between the Greeks and the R-…..uh, during the Civil War. My companions, Tegan, Nyssa, and Adric, and I first met Chiron then; he was low on military equipment and I helped him out, using my wonderful sonic screwdriver- it was shortly before I lost it- and we led a battle together against the…other side.

"The next time I came to Camp Half-Blood," he continued. "was roughly thirteen years ago. I hadn't been planning on coming back, but…." The Doctor hesitated, looking over at me. "It was right after I left River. You were only six months old, and I…I _really _didn't want to leave you, but I had no choice. I just couldn't live a normal life like River wanted me to. I'm a time traveler; an adventurer. I'm a rubbish dad. But I wanted you to be safe.

"So you came back here?" I asked. He nodded.

"Chiron was welcoming, but surprised. He was preparing for someone special, he said- that was you, Percy- and when I told him that I had a daughter, he…he said he had a feeling she'd be special too. So I asked him to take care of you when you got older. Make up any lie he wanted about you being a true demigod, fake your claiming, send you into any cabin he wanted, just to make sure you stayed safe and never found out that you had the worst dad in the history of the galaxy. Because I knew River would never tell you.

"Then the third and last time I showed up here, was just last summer. It wasn't even a purposeful trip; I was _trying _to take Amy and Rory to the third moon of Japori **(A/N: completely made that up)**. But the TARDIS seemed to bring me here for a reason and we…landed violently. That's when I met young Percy here."

"You crashed into my cabin," Percy corrected, then took over the story-telling. "The war had just ended; Annabeth, you had gone home to your dad's for awhile, and I was sitting in my cabin just enjoying the peace, when a blue police box fell through the ceiling."

"Wait," I interrupted, turning to my father. "I thought the TARDIS just…materializes. How did it crash?"

"It crashed when I first met Amy," he told me. "It crashed on your mother's and my honeymoon. That sure was awkward. But anyway, it crashes all the time. Now, Percy, continue."

"When the TARDIS crashed in," Percy went on. "I was shocked and extremely confused, but then the Doctor popped out of the box and said, 'Hello, random demigod. Sorry I crashed into your house.'"

"I did not say that!" the Doctor cried. "I said, 'Oh. Well then. This is different. I definitely did _not _mean to come here.' And then I asked Percy where I was and when I was and when he told me, I was about to explain how I'd been there before, albeit a long time ago, but before I could, there was this giant explosion and a giant enemy crab appeared! Amy yelled, 'Quick! Hit its weak point for massive damage!' Rory and I glared at her intensely. 'What? I pay attention!' she protested."

"Wait just a minute!" I cried, stopping the Doctor. "A Sony reference? Really?"

"That's not what she said anyway," Percy added. "Will you stop changing the story?"

"_You're_ the one who said I called you 'random demigod' and apologized for crashing into your house!" the Doctor returned.

"Well, that's because that's how I remember it!" Percy protested. "And Amy barely said anything! The giant crab knocked her out with its claw the moment it appeared and Rory stayed with her in the TARDIS the whole time."

"Will someone just tell us the story how it actually happened?" Annabeth and I simultaneously shouted.

Percy and the Doctor stopped arguing and turned back to us.

"Basically, we fought a giant crab," my father summarized. "But we defeated it, you know, after getting captured, stranded on an alien spaceship in the middle of the Ishtar VI galaxy, trampled by mutated horses, and lost in the vortex for awhile, but it was all good in the end."

"Here we are," Percy then said before Annabeth or I could ask any questions. "You ready to see your old friend again, Doctor?"

The Doctor rubbed his hands together excitedly, then burst through the door into the Big House.

"Chiron!" he exclaimed.

The centaur looked up in surprise, then smiled at the sight of the Time Lord. "Ah, Doctor, it's been awhile, hasn't it?"

The Doctor grinned and nodded. "Listen, Chiron, I've brought my daughter up for the summer. I hope you don't mind."

Chiron frowned. "No, Doctor, of course not, but…does she…"

"Oh, yes, she knows," the Doctor clarified. "She's still getting around the fact that she's not actually a demigod, however. But she knows who I am. What I am…"

"This _does _mean I'm part Time Lord, doesn't it?" I asked, stepping forward farther into the room.

"Oh, well, uh, yes…I suppose…." The Doctor hesitated, thinking. "The question is, how much of a Time Lord? I'm a full Time Lord, obviously, but your mother is only part because she was influenced by the Artron energy in the TARDIS, even though both her parents were human. So I suppose you're…3/4 Time Lord? I don't think I've ever met one of those before. Good for you, Dani. You're special."

"Oh, yes, Doctor, of course," Chiron said before I could comment. "She's always been special. Didn't I say she'd be special when you told me to take care of her? I knew it for a fact when she got here at eleven. She was here the last time you came as well, or as Percy tells me, since you didn't visit during your adventure."

The Doctor shrugged sheepishly.

"Either way, I knew she was special from the moment I met her." The centaur smiled at me. I smiled back weakly, then let him continue. "I was convinced she was even more special than I'd expected when I received the prophecy."

Annabeth, Percy, the Doctor, and I exchanged glances. "What prophecy?" we asked at the same time.

Chiron stared at me, right into my eyes before he spoke. "The Time Lady of human descent- she will be the savior. But for the last time. Her song is ending. It is returning. It is returning through the dark, and then…. He will knock four times."

**A/N: Dun dun dun duuuuuuuuuun. Well there you go. Who said prophecies couldn't be reused? Btw, I am aware that that was a very un-PJO-like prophecy, but it was supposed to be, so…yeah.**

**Also, if you guys want me to, I am perfectly happy with writing a oneshot/multi-chap (whichever's easier) about Percy's adventure with the Doctor. I'll put up a poll later. **

**Also also, I found the quote from DW where the tenth Doctor mentions that he's met demigods. I imagine this is referencing his adventure as the fifth doctor (which never actually happens, btw, I just made it up). It's from season two, episode: The Satan Pit:**

**The Doctor: (to the Devil guy, about Rose) ...Except that implies—in this big grand scheme of Gods and Devils—that she's just a victim. But I've seen a lot of this Universe. I've seen fake gods and bad gods and demigods and would-be gods. And out of all that, out of that whole pantheon, if I believe in one thing—just one thing—I believe in her.**

**Anyway, hope you liked the chapter. Tell me your thoughts on this, the prophecy, and Percy/Doctor story. In other words, Review!**


End file.
